73 Unsettling Revelations
by La Mademoiselle
Summary: Requested theme oneshot from Aurora Borealis 104 Theme Challenge, full details inside.  DenFem!Nor pairing, human and country names used.  When receiving unsettling news, Halldora has a choice to make. NOW A CHAPTER FIC
1. Unsettling Revelations

**Title:** Theme 73. Unsettling Revelations  
**Rating:** T for language and sensitive topics  
**Plot:** When Halldora is faced with unsettling news, she has to make a choice  
**Characters:** Halldora "Fem!Norway/Norge" Tennfjord, Mathias "Denmark/Danmark" Køhler

**Note:** This fanfiction does discuss abortion and is not a reflection of my views on the subject. That said, please be respectful and do not start waging a Pro-Life, Pro-Choice war in the reviews, this is not the place for that. Also, as I have already said, what I've written isn't a reflection of my personal views, do not start attacking me because of what I have had the characters do.

This was requested by TetsuHideyoshi who also requested **Theme 89. Echoes** from my 104 DenFem!Nor Themes project **Aurora Borealis.** 89 has already been posted

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

**

* * *

73. Unsettling Revelations**

This was bad. This was so bad, Halldora couldn't find any words to describe just how bad, and she was normally very good with words. She sank against the wall, chewing on her thumbnail nervously. This wasn't happening, she refused to believe that it was. It was impossible, after all.

This had never happened to anyone else before, everyone said it couldn't happen. The Norwegian picked up the box and threw it across the room before curling up and burying her face in her arms. She was being silly, the test was wrong, she wasn't pregnant. She was a nation, they couldn't have children… at least, none of the other female nations she knew had ever had children.

Even still, she was most certainly _**not**_ pregnant, and even _**if**_ she was, which she wasn't, she was definitely _**not**_ pregnant with Denmark's child.

But she was… a trip to the doctor confirmed that. Thank God for her cool, composed manner… she was able to make it home in one piece before she dissolved into a state of panic. What was she going to do? She didn't know the first thing about raising children… her brother aside, but he was practically self-sufficient when he was younger. Denmark, while good with children, wasn't ready to be a full-time father, nor did she ever expect him to be.

Denmark… what was she going to tell him? The truth? No, she couldn't, he'd leave. Finland? No, he'd tell Sweden and anyone else… Sweden… Sweden creeped her out a bit. Her brother…? No, Sören would be no help.

And what about the baby? What was she going to do about the little clump of cells inside her? Well… she couldn't _keep_ it. She'd never be able to take care of it. She didn't particularly want a baby either, her motherly instinct was pretty much zip as it was. She wasn't human, so she couldn't put it up for adoption (not that she wanted to go through the whole pregnancy thing), she certainly wasn't about to keep the thing. She didn't like children, they were loud and obnoxious, made messes, and got on a person's nerves, she had to deal with that with Denmark enough as it was.

Abortion seemed to be her only viable option. She began to read up on it, the various procedures and the windows of time she had, the risks and the consequences. She learned one thing: she had to be absolutely certain she wanted this. She wouldn't be able to change her mind halfway through. She knew thousands of people all over the world who opposed the practice and that made her think.

Still… she had to make a decision and stick to it. Either she got rid of the baby or she didn't and know what the consequences down the road might be. This thought kept her up at night, making her toss and turn and, when she did sleep, dream about various futures.

* * *

She shut herself off, paranoid that someone would find out her secret, no nearer to deciding what to do now than she had in the two months since the pregnancy had been confirmed. Denmark, being his usual self, had barged in a couple times until having heavy things thrown at him got the message across. She hadn't heard a word from him in weeks. He'd even stopped calling every day, sounding forlorn, begging her to tell him what he'd done wrong this time and that whatever it was he was sorry.

Maybe he'd finally moved onto someone else… the idea hurt, but she couldn't help but consider it. She'd have to come out soon… but she couldn't, she didn't have much longer before she started showing.

Her door banged open and, startled out of her wits, the Norwegian stood up, frozen in place. "Hallie, what the hell is going on with you?" Mathias demanded, striding down hall towards her. "You haven't been returning my calls, Sören and Tino are sick with worry, no one's seen you leave your house more than once a week, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Get out," she told him as icily as she could, "Why do you _think_ I haven't been returning your calls?"

"Hallie…" he flinched a little, "If you wanted to break up, you should have told me to my face, not resorted to hiding like a bloody coward." She braced herself for the inevitable news that he'd moved on, found someone else. "Why won't you talk to me…?" the Dane pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms tight around her. She couldn't help the first few tears, she was scared. There was no way she _couldn't_ tell him now.

"You should sit down… she said, pointing to the couch while she sat in a nearby chair, biting her lip and holding onto the front of her dress as she began to talk.

"Wait…" he blinked, trying to process the information. Hallie squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, looking anywhere but him. He frowned, opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. "You're really pregnant?" she nodded, "Shit…" This was the reaction she'd been expecting, but not really one that was all that confidence-boosting.

"You're so supportive…" she grumbled, feeling a bit of her old sarcasm return.

"Well what am I supposed to do, Hal? You're pregnant with my kid, that's kind of a big deal!" he choked out. Halldora looked at her hands in her lap, hiding the prickling tears behind her hair. "Shit… don't cry…"

"I hope you'll be happy to know I'm getting rid of it," she stood up, feeling an odd surge of pain in her heart. "I'm getting…" she trailed off, unable to bring herself to say 'an abortion.' She wasn't prepared for the look of shock on his face. "Come on, Mathias, you don't want it, and I don't want it, what else can we do? We can't exactly give it up for adoption."

He frowned once more, "So you're just going to get rid of it? Doesn't it mean anything to you?" The Norwegian blinked at the hurt in his voice, "You kept it from me for so long and now… I mean… this is _our_ baby…"

"S-So…? It's my body… and I don't like children, you know that," she countered, feeling him pull her into his arms.

He kissed her gently. "I won't force you into anything… just… think about it, okay?"

"Fine…" Hallie sighed, snuggling into his chest.

* * *

Mathias was sitting down to breakfast, nibbling on a pastry and reading the paper when the doorbell rang. A bit confused, not expecting company, and the post didn't come until later in the morning, the Dane answered it to find Halldora standing there, a white-knuckled grip on the hem of her sweater and chewing her lip raw. "Hej Norge," he grinned, bending over to kiss her cheek.

"I… I made my decision…" her voice was soft and a little unsure as she laid a small hand over her belly. This was a strange action and it took the man a few moments to figure out what she was doing and why. His eye widened at the realization.

"And…?" he looked at her.

"I'm keeping them…" she said.

"Them…?"

"Our babies…" she blushed, "I went to the doctor yesterday… I'm having twins… a boy and a girl…" Mathias grinned and pulled her into a hug, kissing her mouth. "We have 6 months you know," she told him severely, "We have names to choose, a nursery to set up and decorate, stuff to buy, I'm starving and trying to feed _your_ son and daughter, I'm going to look like a fat cow in a few weeks…"

"Hal?"

"What?"

"Shut up for a minute, will ya? I'm trying to make up for the past few months."


	2. Dangerous Territory

Thanks to the everyone who has reviewed the first oneshot, asking me to extend it, I have. This is the second installment, and is an expansion off Theme 71. Dangerous Territory.

And to answer a question in the reviews, I've already decided what the children will be (since they do show up in the 104 Themes) and I'll expand on it more in the third (and probably final) chapter.

**HETALIA, IT AIN'T MINE**

**

* * *

Dangerous Territory**

Five months in and Hallie was already swearing to never get pregnant again. "What did she have to complain about?" she was often asked, "All she did was get to lay around the house all day, read, and do whatever she wanted." Of course, while everyone knew the symptoms, they seldom paid attention to how they really were.

She didn't really much care for getting up and running to the bathroom to hurl whatever was in her stomach from the night before or the bouts of fatigue that plagued her despite getting a full night's rest. Happily, those conditions seemed to have eased off and, according to the number of books she had read (and forced Mathias to read), would soon disappear.

This was to say nothing of the random and often bizarre food cravings she experienced. One night, at two thirty in the morning, she'd forced Mathias out of bed to make her sausage rolls dipped in peanut butter, caramel, and chocolate. The look on his face when she ate the entire thing was priceless and Iceland, who'd been visiting at the time took several pictures of it and posted them on the internet the next morning. Other days, despite multiple warnings not to, she'd eaten England's cooking willingly, and _enjoyed_ it.

Then came the mood swings that scared the hell out of everyone she knew. No one expected the stoic Norwegian nation to be so emotive, especially when someone pissed her off. Luckily (for everyone else) she usually only took her anger out on Mathias who eventually learned to read her moods and hide when she was in a foul one.

Which wasn't to say he'd never done anything stupid and pissed her off.

"Wow, Hallie, you look like you've gained weight…" Mathias poked the bump on her stomach, "You're going to get fat if you don't watch it…" She'd stared at him open-mouthed for a few minutes, then slapped him upside the head with the book she'd been reading.

"I'm _pregnant_, you fool," she hissed, "with twins, _your_ twins." How the hell had he forgotten? Had she not dragged him out shopping, or to that class on childbirth, or made him pick out designs for the nursery? She knew she had, so what the hell was the idiot doing forgetting all that? She watched him tremble in fear, looking more like a kicked puppy than the so-called "King of Scandinavia". The Norwegian took pity on him and apologized, she'd lost her temper, she was just feeling stressed…

"Let's pick out names?" he suggested once she had calmed down enough.

"Fine…" Halldora watched him grin, pull a book from the shelf, and snuggle in behind her. For the next hour or so, they debated, finally settling on two names they both liked.

"I love you Hal," the Dane kissed the top of her head, rubbing her abdomen with one hand. "Even when you scream, and throw things at me, and make me fix disgusting foods…"

"Shut up, Mathias," she grumbled, "… I love you too." He laughed, hugging her and poking her belly again. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Morse code!" he declared, "I'm trying to talk to the twins!" She slapped him again, only to result in Mathias flipping them over to lay his ear on her stomach. "Hmmm…" he hummed in this throat as if listening to a very intense and important conversation.

"What?" she asked, only to have him shush her.

"They love their Mama and Papa," he grinned, lifting her shirt and kissing the swollen belly.

"Of all the silly things…" she grumbled despite the faint smile on her face.

"You love it," he purred, "Admit it." He kissed her belly again, running his fingers lightly up and down her sides, tickling her until he got her childlike giggling that he loved so much.

She smiled at him, actually smiled, and the Dane could feel his heart flip. Before he knew it, the tables had turned and she was on top of him, tickling his ears uncle he gave in.


End file.
